


Logic

by Way_Out_There



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Satire, poking fun at some crossover cliches, should not be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_Out_There/pseuds/Way_Out_There
Summary: Because as awesome as the Avengers are, you can't break into someone's house, tranquilize them, and then take them in for questioning without a warrant. And really, can you see Annabeth letting something like that slide?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to anyone that has written a crossover fic for these two fandoms. I enjoy reading Avengers and PJO crossovers, but there are many clichés in them that make me angry. Again, I apologize to anyone that may be offended, and apologize for the blatant OOCness.

Steve Rogers looked sideways at Natasha Romanov, meeting her eyes. He assumed that she, too, was confused about the mission that Fury had given them. He looked back at Fury. "Wait, what?" 

Fury sighed, and then repeated himself. "I need you to bring in a man named Perseus Jackson for questioning." 

Steve looked back at the picture on the file. It showed a man that looked to be about eighteen to twenty, with messy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a leather necklace with clay beads on it. He had a half-smile on his face. "Look, this kid's what—eighteen? What's our beef with him?" 

"Mr. Jackson may be young, but he's still got himself embroiled with a few too many illegal events. When he was 12, he blew up the St. Louis Arch—" 

"He was cleared for that," Natasha pointed out, reading the file, "It was proved to be a terrorist who had kidnapped him." 

"There is still too much of his involvement in that event," Fury insisted. "Not to mention that he's been seen at many other places—oh, remember when New York went dark a few years ago? Security footage shows some very strange images that have him in them. He went missing around two years ago, and then turned up in Greece, destroying the Acropolis." 

Tony Stark cleared his throat. "So your solution to this is to give this weird, possibly dangerous kid a house call. And arrest him. And then bring him to the Tower for questioning." 

"Yes. Any problems?" 

"No. Just checking." 

"Good. You leave now." 

Tony looked like he wanted to say more, but held his tongue. "Fine." 

XXXXXXXXXX 

By the time that they were near the Jackson kid's apartment (Tony had flew there in his Iron Man suit, Steve had rode his motorcycle, Bruce had taken the subway, Natasha and Clint had biked, and Thor had teleported), they had formulated a plan. 

How did they do this if none of them were in the same vicinity? They were using fancy headpieces that allowed them to communicate. They used these same headpieces during dangerous missions. Everyone just looked so darn cool while wearing one that they had made a unanimous decision that they needed to wear them more often. 

Clint and Natasha were going to walk up to the apartment and ask the Jackson kid to come in for questioning. If he didn't comply, or—god forbid—decided to fight back, then everyone else would come in for some punching and apprehend the kid, taking him back to the Tower. 

(Steve was excited for the punching part. He was good at that!) 

Clint and Natasha climbed the stairs to Perseus's apartment. "This is exhausting," Clint complained. 

"Why do we…make buildings…so tall?" Natasha asked. 

"We should have taken the elevator," Clint said. 

Finally, they reached their destination. Clint knocked on the door. It was answered by someone who was most definitely not Perseus Jackson. She had curly blonde hair and fierce gray eyes. Clint could tell that those eyes held great intensity and were the eyes of a warrior. How could he tell this? It didn't matter! 

"I'm Clint Barton," Clint Barton said, breaking all rules of being anonymous. "This is my partner Natasha Romanoff." 

"Hi. How can I help you?" the woman asked. 

_Uh oh,_ Clint though. This wasn't going the way that they had planned. The woman was supposed to introduce herself so that they would have information on her. 

"We're from SHIELD," Natasha said, again blowing their cover. "We have some questions for you to answer. I'm sorry, is this the Jackson residence?" 

"Does it matter?" the blonde asked skeptically. 

_Who dropped ice down her shirt?_ Natasha sarcastically thought to herself in a clever way. There was no reason for this girl to be so rude. 

"We have orders to take in one Perseus Jackson for questioning," Clint told her. He shot Natasha a warning look, telling her to get ready to call in reinforcements just in case this woman got angry and started shooting. 

The woman's eyes momentarily widened. Only a warrior like Clint or Natasha would have been able to catch it. _Aha!_ They both thought. 

_This person is up to something suspicious,_ Natasha thought afterwards. 

_She might have seen a squirrel behind us,_ Clint inferred. _God, I hate squirrels._

The woman's next words were unexpected. "Can I please see your warrant?" 

Natasha was stunned. "I'm sorry?" 

"You said that you needed to bring in Percy Jackson for questioning. So I said, do you have a warrant?" 

"What?" Clint asked. This was all wrong. Once someone learned that they were from SHIELD, they normally kowtowed to Natasha and him. So what was this person doing? 

"A warrant is a paper signed by a judge that allows you to arrest someone or search their belongings. If you don't have one, then you don't have a constitutional right to bring someone in for questioning," the woman informed them. 

Natasha smirked. "Why would you be so defensive if you didn't have something to hide? You're working against yourself here, Ms. Chase." That's right. Natasha automatically knew who everyone was! Somehow. She's just awesome like that. 

At the worst moment possible, the same guy from the file poked his head out of the door. "Oh. Hey. Can I help you?" 

"Mr. Jackson, I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with us. And Ms. Chase," here Natasha turned her disappointed gaze onto the girl, "you'll have to come with us too." 

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. Again, it's in my rights as a citizen of the United States that you must have a warrant to enter my home and that you must prove me guilty before assuming that I have something to hide. You probably don't even have any evidence that either of us have done anything wrong." 

And with that, she shut the door. 

"Oh, hell no!" Clint yelled. "Everyone else, get it here!" He shouldered the door so hard that the wood splintered. Natasha helped him break down the door. 

"Come with us now! Before we have to hurt either of you!" 

Perseus looked up at them. "Whoa. You're breaking and entering right now. That's illegal! Get out of our house before I call the cops!" 

"No, Percy. We're breaking and entering to stop a dangerous criminal." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Again, you don't have any proof. Or a warrant. Once you have a warrant, you have the right to arrest us. Without a warrant, you need to _get the Hades out of my house._ Understood?" 

That was the moment that rest of the Avengers came in. 

Percy sighed. "That's it. I'm calling the police." 

And that was why, two months later, the Avengers were standing in front of the New York District Court. 

The judge looked at them over his glasses. "Let's get this over with. Defense, your clients have been charged with breaking and entering, as well as attempted warrantless arrest. How do you plead?" 

Nick Fury slammed his head against the desk in front of him. It really sucked that out of the hundreds of people that he could have arrested, he had gone for the two that actually understood the rights that they had been granted by the Constitution. 

Bad luck…

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Again, no offense intended, and I hope that everyone enjoyed!


End file.
